Changing Me
by Yujianlong
Summary: He is not used to these feelings. They change him and he hates it. But then he meets the other pirate and suddenly those feelings he doesn't want are not his biggest problem anymore. Not much plot, rather PWP. Bit of Romance and broken hearts.
1. Not Used to this

Hello again and welcome to _Changing Me_!

My first Kid/Law fiction... Rather PWP, really. Not too bad, though.

I'll upload weekly, every Wednesday around midnight CET.

Story is after the timeskip. So new outfits and lovely scars and arm...

**Disclaimer: Oda owns the hotties, I own the idea!**

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>He wasn't used to this. Not. At. All!<p>

He didn't give a flying fuck about anyone and for sure not another _pirate_. And that guy was not even in his crew. Oh, yeah right. And he was male. _Male!_

Frustrated he let his head fall on the table and closed his eyes. Sighing was not his style, but he really felt like it. His first mate fell into a chair beside him. "How long do you plan to keep the foul mood up?"

The captain didn't even bother to open his eyes. "Hmpf…" His first mate chuckled. "Do you want me to make a guess or would you prefer to just spill it out?" Again, no reply. The other male sighed, seemingly very disappointed by his captain's manners. Not that it wasn't the expected reaction. Besides it was more fun this way, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Hmm… Now what could be bothering you so much? Could it have something to do with a certain someone we met two years ago?" His captain's head snapped up and he finally looked at his second in command. Behind the blue-white mask, a broad grin spread across Killer's features. Jackpot!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kid snarled. He didn't want to admit it, of course. But his first mate knew him too well. There was not a single secret save from him. Nevertheless, the captain was determined to keep at least this one little thing away from everyone.

The other man hummed lightly, giving away his unbearably good mood. May Davy Jones have mercy on me, Kid thought. This wouldn't be easy. Then Killer spoke again and the captain's blood ran cold. "It seems the fact that _he_ has entered the new world now is bothering you quite a bit."

He tried not to let out a too relived breath and asked, an angry tone edging in his voice. "What do I care about the stupid Strawhat boy?" His first mate laughed. "Who said I was talking about the rubber kid?" Damn! Kid let his head fall onto the table again and went back to ignore his nakama. "Oh, come on, captain. This is getting ridiculous."

The red-haired pirate looked up once more and just barely managed to suppress a sigh. Jeez, there was something seriously wrong today. Killer put a newspaper in front of his nose and said: "It's publicly known that the Surgeon of Death entered the New World only a few months after Strawhat Luffy did."

Trafalgar Law had used his short time in the New World well. Only there for a few weeks he had already messed with some rather big fish. His bounty went up impressively and earned him a nice headliner on the front page. Now a rather pissed Law stared at them from the paper, his new bounty prominent below.

"He's just a weakling." Kid said with a cold smirk. "He'll not survive long…" The sting of worry he deliberately ignored. His first mate wasn't so kind. "You're not worried about him, right..?" Slowly Killer started to be a little concerned about his captain's state of mind. He could read the other man like an open book. And this was more than unusual for the red head. Or could it be… The first mate burst out laughing. "Kid, don't tell me you're hot for him?"

Killer couldn't really believe it, but his captain blushed; heavily. "How is it possible that I never noticed? Since when… Saboady Archipelago?" His captain shrunk with every word, hiding in his coat, looking more like a scolded child than like an infamous pirate. Slowly calming down, Killer leaned over to Kid and whispered.

"And now… What do we do? Go and check if he manages to survive on his own?" Kid knew that he shouldn't answer. He knew he shouldn't react to it. He knew that Killer was only trying to anger him with his comments. But hell, he had to say something to _this_. "Why should we? He's old enough to know what he's doing."

His second in command gave him an evil grin, hidden behind the mask. Reaching out his hand, he lightly touched the deep scars on his captain's cheek. "We did too." A pained look flashed over Kid's face, not because of his scars or what happened that day… It was pure fear that something might happen to Law. "Stop this, Killer. Or I'll really give order to turn around."

His first mate's expression softened and his caressing got more affectionate. It was a side of him only his captain knew, and they both did their best to keep it secret. Kid's cold and aggressive image would suffer great damage if anyone else could see him now. Killer's as well, by the way.

The captain looked over to his second in command and met the other man's gaze. Some things only applied for the relationship between captain and first mate. Their connection went deeper than any other the nakamas had to their captain. Sailing together from moment one was different. Killer knew his captain well, with all his strengths and weaknesses. Because of this, there was no secret Kid could keep from his first mate.

Approaching footsteps forced Killer to bring more distance between them. The moment of simple comfort was gone, so quickly that it left a hallow feeling in Kid. Being a badassed psycho captain had a few disadvantages. He had seen how close the Mugiwara crew was. Beside Killer, he had no nakama that he let come so close – emotionally. To tell the truth, there was no one he wanted to. Well, maybe one…

Shit! Since when was he such a pansy? He answered the question himself while he listened halfheartedly to his navigator's report; something about an island and a yellow submarine… Kid snapped out of his thoughtful state and stared at his nakama.

Killer had been waiting for his captain to realize what they were talking about. Trafalgar Law was fast! Not facing the standard obstacles a travel over sea brought gave him a tremendous advantage. The only thing he really had to face were the currents under water and the waiting time on the individual islands.

Apparently he had covered the same distance within a few weeks they had managed to put back within more than two years. Maybe he had found an Eternal Pose… To be fair, they had faced a few big issues, including the healing process for Kid's injuries that had cost them more than three month. Additionally the captain had insisted on a lot of training after the almost deadly incident.

And now they were heading for the same island as Trafalgar Law. What an unfortunate coincidence. Well, Killer thought by looking at his captain, maybe they could solve a certain issue Kid had with the other pirate.

A few hours later they arrived at the little island. They had spotted the stupid submarine somewhere a few miles away from their embarkation point. Kid had paled at the sight of it. And his second in command wasn't quite sure yet why this was so.

He had coaxed his captain to come to town with him. A task that had cost him a good half an hour. They had been talking about a weapon upgrade (if they found one) and Killer was determined to get one! A few hours were left until sunset and they might actually find something. If they ever made it into town, of course.

Besides Killer really hoped to find Trafalgar. Not that he was really interested in confronting the other pirate. The Surgeon of Death was a rather unhealthy fellow if you were standing on the other side of the table. And matter of fact, they were on the other side; being pirates and all. But hell, he was fed up with his captain's foul mood. This could either get better or much worse and then slowly start to heal.

Killer had to admit that he was quite curious about the progress the other had made in the last years. He had seen him fight on Saboady Archipelago. Despite the lower bounty, he had been a good fighter already then. And of course there was the thing his captain had for the other.

They strode along the main road, scaring the hell out of various poor people. This still surprised Killer a little. He would have guessed that the inhabitants of the New World were rather used to the presence of pirates. But apparently a pirate with a bounty higher than 300'000'000 Beli was still unusual enough. Or maybe it was just because they were both known as bloodthirsty bastards…

Trafalgar Law was just leaving a chemist's store when he spotted the red haired pirate and his first mate. With a muttered curse he hid in the next dark alley and retreated to his submarine. Bepo sensed his foul mood the moment he arrived at the ship and shooed the rest of the crew out of the way.

The bear lie down on the main deck and let Law lean against his huge form. Law sighed and placed his shopping bags at the railing before he sat down. "What's wrong, captain?" The black haired shook his head and started talking in a low voice. "Kid's on the island. Any idea how long the Lock Pose will need?"

Bepo murmured some incoherent sentences, adding a sorry. Law suppressed a sigh and stared at the darkening sky blankly. He had wanted to see the other captain again. Eustass 'Captain' Kid had never once left his mind after they met on Saboady Archipelago. His flaming red hair and the rather unusual appearance were enough to keep his mind on him for a while. But it were the red eyes that kept his thoughts lingering on the other pirate every once in a while.

Yes, he had wanted to meet Kid again. But he knew well that without some proper training, he wouldn't last long in the New World. And so he spent a long, long time with it. Law knew that his submarine had a tremendous advantage when it came to traveling. Spending your time below the surface was not always fun and for Law there were times when it was downright horrible. But escaping storms and Marine ships was really easy when you could just sink under water.

And then Fortuna had been on their side. That bastard he had killed on the second island they approached had an Eternal Pose, leading to an island far away from the Red Line. And here he was now, waiting for his Log Pose to charge for the first time in three month. With another sigh the captain of the Heart pirates stood up and walked over to his navigator to ask the people there how long it would take. The investigation didn't bring any good news. They were stuck on the island for at least another week. Somehow this had to be bad karma or something.

Law shook his head again and walked back off board, determined to find a secluded bar where he could drink himself into oblivion before any of his nakama had a chance to prevent it. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to get sloshed so desperately. But he just wanted to. And so he would get it. The bar was easily found and the first glass was already half empty when someone else decided to pay the very same bar a visit.

The Surgeon of Death didn't really care who stepped into the bar behind him. He just wanted to get drunk. But when he heard a surprised gasp and the footsteps stopped dead, he had the bad feeling that he knew very well who was standing in the doorframe. Hoping he was wrong, he turned around slowly.

Kid hadn't found a single interesting piece of garment that he would spend the money they wanted for it on. Not even a piece of metal that he could use. Frustrated and pretty pissed he had decided that going for a long and strong drink. Or two or more or… whatever.

Killer had found them a secluded bar in no time and coming to think about it, maybe it wasn't luck only that his second in command had found a fitting place right around the next corner. Killer knew his captain well enough. When he was already pissed and then got drunk he didn't need a reason to go on a rampage. If they stayed in some small pub, the damage was not as big. And bearing in mind how long they had to say on that stupid island, Killer preferred not to get into trouble on their first day. Life was much easier when the townsfolk was cooperative, or at least not completely against them.

So he had pointed Kid to one of the smaller bars in an even smaller street and said he would follow together with the rest. Babbling something about bringing the bought material to the ship first, he had disappeared.

Kid knew something was wrong. He _knew _it. But he didn't know what it would be. Upon entering the bar, he suddenly knew exactly what was wrong. He would kill his second in command the moment he would get his hands on him. There he was, object de desire, not in his trademark hoodie anymore but in a nice fitting black shirt.

O damn… This was getting worse by the minute. The barkeeper shot him a wary look and filled another glass. Kid shrugged and thought that now he was here he could also start drinking. He was pretty sure he could stomach more than Trafalgar.

He let himself drop on a chair beside the other pirate and grabbed his glass. "I'd say it's a surprise but your submarine is not a common sight, not even in the New World." Trafalgar looked at him, smirking. "Nice to see you too, Eustass-ya. What happened to your face? Thought you were the toughest of us."

"A not so nice meeting with another pirate. I can promise you that he looked worse." "I'm rather sure of that." They ordered a new round of sake. For a few minutes they just sat there drinking. Law fixed his gaze on the glass and gave Kid the chance to study his appearance.

The Surgeon of Dead hadn't changed too much, more muscular though. His clothing was different, but still hugged the other's body very tightly, leaving only little room for speculation. Damn, that man was hot… "You're done now?" Kid's gaze flew from Law's thighs to his eyes. The other captain gave him an amused look while raising an eyebrow.

With a lot of self-control, Eustass 'Captain' Kid managed not to blush. He had been caught while checking Law out. Damn… But the Surgeon of Death didn't seem too interested in his actions and just ordered another round.

To his surprise, Kid found Law to be pretty resistant to the booze. And after a while he didn't know how many glasses they had had already. But somehow only he got drunk. "How're ya doin' it?" The dark haired asked. The smile, or smirk rather, that he got in answer was the creepiest thing he'd ever seen. And he was taking a look in the mirror from time to time!

This was the moment when the barkeeper placed another glass in front of him and he decided to worry about the malice grin the next morning. Technically it was already morning, but he decided that he would think about it when he woke up the next time. Where was Killer? The stupid guy had said he would follow shortly hours ago.

He vaguely remembered that Law paid and led him out of the bar. "Why're ya not… drunk?" Another of those smirks and something about not drinking alcohol anymore since the fifth round. Kid had to think very intensive about why this was bad. Then he realized three things. He was roaring drunk. Law was not. If the other was up to harm him, he was _so_ screwed.

"Where's my ship..?" "I've got no clue, Eustass-ya" O bloody hell! He was so fucking screwed, though he didn't know exactly why. The booze had slowed his though process down, reducing anything that didn't say 'bed', 'sleep' or 'sex' to nothingness. But he had this bad feeling in his gut that he was in grave danger at the moment. When his eyes focused on the yellow submarine it dawned on him, that Law planned to bring him to his ship. "Wait, I… Oh shit."

Yanking free he bent over and puked into the next bush he could find. Behind him Trafalgar chuckled lowly. "Thanks god you got that over with before you got onto my ship." "Bastard…" The black haired didn't say anything to this.

He grabbed the wavering pirate by the coat and dragged him to the ship. Law ignored the questioning looks of the men on watch and brought Kid down to his cabin. He placed the nearly unconscious Kid in his bed, a bucket close by. Then he grabbed an additional blanket and rolled up on his carpet.

Briefly he wondered how it happened that his rather stupid and obvious plan had worked out so well. Another interesting question: Why didn't he go through with his the whole plan? He looked over to the sleeping pirate and sighed.

When he had seen Kid in town he had been too shocked to do anything about it. He knew the other pirate would be stuck on the island for a while. And his first thought was escape! Law didn't even know why. So he had retreated to his ship and hoped that they could make an easy exit by just going to the next island.

When later on he had met Kid in the bar again, things were a little different. He hadn't expected to meet the other pirate all alone, let alone in a good mood. And then his little plan had formed in his evil mind. He had Kid where he wanted him, but the redhead was so smashed that there was no chance to get anything tonight. "Maybe tomorrow…"

And with this the dark-haired male closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Fist chapter done, what do you think?<p>

I try to keep them IC... I think in the beginning, Kid was quite ok...

Law was a little OoC in the end.

Read & Review, please - thanks!


	2. What's Worse

Kid wasn't sure what was worse: His raging headache or the fact that he woke up in the cabin of Trafalgar Law. He shot a glance to the dark haired male, lying on the carpet.

"Why the fuck do I feel guilty now?" Law was still sound asleep and didn't look as if he would wake up anytime soon. The dark-haired had stripped down to his boxers and socks, the blanket only loosely wrapped around his body. It exposed more than it was hiding, giving Kid's morning wood a little more fuel.

Kid shook his head. This was just beyond weird. Why did Law sleep on the carpet in his own cabin? The picture he gave was really nice though. For a few moments the redhead just lay in the bed, his head turned towards Law. The other pirate was beautiful. Kid shook his head again, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. He could maybe live with the fact that he though Law was _hot_. But he would never think the other was beautiful. The word just didn't exist in his vocabulary. And still…

A small shiver ran though Law's body and the red-haired pirate felt a new wave of guilt wash over him. "Right. That's why I feel guilty. That carped doesn't look particularly comfortable…" It took him a while to figure it out, but hey, he had a hangover, right. And he was supposed to be some cold-hearted bastard. While the owner of the bed was freezing his ass of on a carpet (all night!) he had slept in the really comfortable bed. Carefully Kid got up and walked over to the other pirate.

His headache was improving… literally. Sitting down beside Law he tugged at the blanket, trying to cover the half naked captain a bit better. Accidentally he brushed over the exposed skin, surprised by the smooth feeling. A flash of embarrassment went through him as he remembered being caught when staring the last time.

He wouldn't let that happen again. But Law was asleep, right? Kid's gaze followed the various tattoos on the other pirate's body. Despite the blanket, Law seemed to be cold still. "I'm _so_ going to regret this…" he murmured and lifted the fragile man up and carried him over to the bed. When he was sure that Law was still asleep, he laid down beside him. He was still tired, and that stupid headache did the remaining. Before he fell asleep he vaguely thought that this situation was not normal. That he should jump up and run. But with this hangover, jumping and running were the last things he would do. And he liked the feeling of Law's warm body next to his.

Law nuzzled closer to the comfortable warmth, not wanting to wake up. Then the events from the night before came back and he briefly wondered why he felt so comfortable. It wasn't the first time that he had slept on the carpet and sure as hell it was _never_comfortable.

Deciding it was maybe better to look what the comfortable warmth was, Law opened his eyes. "Oi… Eustass-ya?" Lifting his head up, the dark haired male looked around and found himself in his bed, the comfortable warmth coming from a sleeping Kid. Ok, how on earth did he get into the bed? He wasn't one to sleepwalk and he hadn't been drunk yesterday. Sitting up, he realized that Kid had his arms around his waist.

Law raised an eyebrow at the other pirate and tried to yank free. This led to nothing but Kid waking up, looking at him sleepily. His stoic mask back on, he waited for the red haired to compute the situation. Kid squeezed his eyes shut the moment any bright light got in them. "Au..."

"Morning, Eustass-ya. Mind explaining me what you did? I can't remember that I got in my bed." Law asked in a low voice, knowing how sensible one could get on loud sounds when having a hangover. Kid blushed a little and Law had to keep himself from jumping on the other. Kid could be cute..! "You were cold…" The redhead rubbed his eyes, resting his forehead against his palm, groaning. His other arm was still wrapped around Law's middle and the surgeon guessed that Kid just didn't realize it.

Counting on the other captain's strong grip, Law slowly leaned over to grab a painkiller from his nightstand. He was right. Though surprised by the sudden weight, Kid didn't let him slip. Bending back up, he handed the other pirate the little pill. "Here…"

Withdrawing his arm from Trafalgar's waist, Kid grabbed the painkiller. "Guess I best sleep it off, right?" Law smirked. "Shouldn't get drunk if you can't handle it, Eustass-ya." Despite the fact that he knew this would hurt like hell, Kid flipped over and pinned Law to the bed. The pain hit him with awful force, but he managed to somehow keep his senses.

"I don't remember a lot from yesterday. But I do remember that you were trying to get me drunk." And there it was again. That damn devil grin of the Surgeon of Death. "Actually, I think I did succeed." Law arched an eyebrow at the man above him. Kid growled.

Within the blink of an eye, Law had switched their positions. The redhead had his eyes squeezed shut once more, pain throbbing through his head. "Bastard…" The muttered words made Law laugh. "You've got no idea, Eustass-ya." His face was almost painfully close to the other man, making Kid feel his longing for the captain once more.

Afterwards, Kid blamed his next actions on the rest alcohol in his system, the early morning and the sexual frustration. Whatever the reason, the next thing he did was grabbing Law's ass and pulling the other pirate closer. Their bodies were slammed into each other. And suddenly the redhead realized his stupid mistake. His brain was not working properly. Fucking hangover…

He was aroused and like that the other man could easily feel it. Another blush crept up his cheeks and he released the other, fixing his golden eyes to a pillow. To his surprise, Law didn't jump away. Instead he placed a hand with long fingers on Kid's cheek, turning the other's head, so that he had to face him again. With a malicious glint in his eyes Law grinded his hips against the pirate lying under him. Kid gasped and his eyes widened.

Dear god, that couldn't be real. "Law..?" The dark haired pirate smirked and bent a little closer. "Hmm..?" His lips were almost touching the others and Kid could feel the heat the other radiated, felt his hot breath. The red-haired pirate felt blood rush to his middle once more, felt himself harden even more.

And then he felt something completely different and really unpleasant. "Shit..!" Pushing the other man off, he made a run for the bathroom, managing to get to the toilet in time. Vomiting whatever he had in his stomach, he gripped onto the cold toilet seat. Law was beside him within no time, supporting his head, brushing some longer strands out of the way.

"That successfully ruined the moment, Eustass-ya." Wouldn't it be for the ugly stuff leaving his body on the wrong end, he would make some remark on this. But he was just a little too busy at the moment. When he managed to get himself together again he leaned against the wall behind him. Closing his eyes, he tried to catch his breath.

A cold cloth was pressed against his forehead and forced him to open his eyes again. Law looked down at him with a gentle smile he had never seen him show before. "Don't worry, it'll pass. Get back to bed, and make sure to keep yourself warm. I'll get you something you should be able to keep down."

Law left and Kid followed him with his gaze, slightly confused. Why did he get so fucking drunk yesterday? This had been his one and only chance. He didn't believe that he would get another. Not to mention that he might not find the courage to do this again.

He was a reckless bastard on the battlefield, but going for another pirate's pants was something completely different. That other pirate was male, remember? This wasn't one of the whores you could get on every damn island. We are talking about Trafalgar Law, for God's Sake. That man was proud and cold and…

A shiver run through Kid's body, reminding him of the warm and comfy bed he should go back to. Carefully he got up and made a few wobbly steps. Deciding that walking wasn't such a good idea he fell back to his knees, inelegantly crawling over to the bed. With every move he prayed that Law wouldn't come back before he made it there. This was just humiliating.

"How much did I drink yesterday?" He murmured when he had made it and wrapped the blanket around his shivering figure. "A lot. Need I say more?" Trafalgar kicked the door close behind him, carrying a tray with steaming soup, water and another painkiller.

"Here, try to eat at least a few spoons of this. It will help. If you can keep that down, the painkiller comes next." Law acted like a nice doctor around him. That was when Kid remembered that Law was indeed a doctor. Earning the title of Surgeon of Death required some normal medical knowledge, he guessed.

He took a first spoon of the soup; the red haired captain noticed that apparently Law had a pretty good cook on board too. "This didn't happen to me in a long time." It was more of a whimper than properly spoken words, but Law only smiled. "When's the last time you've eaten?" Kid looked at his doctor in confusion.

Then he started to think about it and realized: "Guess the last proper meal was dinner the night before yesterday." Kid would never admit it, but his lack of appetite was mainly caused by his thoughts of Trafalgar. Seriously, he didn't even admit it to himself. There was something seriously wrong with him..!

Law nodded. "That's the reason. Lie down and get some more sleep. If you need anything, I'm right here." The dark haired pirate placed the tray on the nightstand and walked to his bookshelf, picking a book from it. He had read them all, but that didn't matter. He just reread them over and over again.

Kid was too confused to make even the smallest move. Was Law really trying to take care of him? Would he be there when he woke up? Inwardly slapping himself, Kid shoved the thoughts away. He was a pirate; a brutal Monster. He didn't need this tender caring or someone to wake up beside. He didn't need anyone. Right?

"I said, lay down!" Gently Trafalgar pushed him in a lying position and sat down on the edge of the bed. He opened the book somewhere in the fist half and started reading. Ignoring the intense stare coming from Kid he just waited. Soon the redhead was asleep again. Kid was still a bit pale and sweat ran down his forehead, though Law was sure the other would be all right.

Putting the book aside, the surgeon of death gently brushed a strand from Kid's face, letting his fingers linger a little longer on the red-haired's cheek. Seeing Kid again was both thrilling and frightening. Law didn't know how to act. Or let's say, he hadn't known if he should try anything. But after what happened today, it was rather obvious, that he surprisingly enough seemed to stand a chance. A small smile ghosted over his features, while he traced the many scars Kid had gained during the last two years.

Law had told his crew to inform Kid's crew of their captain's whereabouts. He didn't like the idea of a mad Massacre Soldier boarding his submarine in the attempt to free his captain from the evil Heart Pirates. He couldn't know that Killer had been up to get him and Kid in the same room the moment he had seen him leave the chemist's.

Killer had indeed seen him and sent out one of the ship's boys to investigate if he was up for a drink. The blond had just been too fed up with his captain's behavior. It was rather annoying (and pretty dangerous) to have Kid in a constant bad mood. So Killer had decided to do something about it.

When news came that his captain was stuck on the yellow submarine for another few hours due to an extreme hangover, Killer was secretly cheering. Not that he liked his captain being ill. But he was sure Law would take good care of him. And it gave himself and the crew a few hours to do whatever they liked.

Kid woke from the gentle touch on his cheek but kept his eyes close. He felt already a lot better; though he knew his headache would be back full force as soon as he dared to move. He was not cold anymore, thanks god. Wondering what the soft touch was, he cracked on eye open.

Trafalgar Law was reading his book, absentmindedly caressing Kid's scared cheek. Law's fingers were long and smooth, feeling cool against the red-haired's skin. He closed his eyes again and moved a little. He didn't want the feeling to vanish but he thought a few more spoons of soup and a painkiller would do him good.

To Kid's surprise, the hand didn't vanish, it only moved a little down, to his shoulder. "Eustass-ya, are you awake?" The other captain's words were whispered, just in case Kid wasn't awake. "Mhm…" Kid heard a book being closed and put aside, then the rustle of cloth and the bed sheet. Opening his eyes, he looked up at Law.

The dark haired male smiled a little and removed his hand from Kid's shoulder. Kid carefully sat up and tried to grab for the soup. Law quickly helped him, equally worried about the blanket and Kid. "Guess it's cold by now. But it will still help…" Law patiently waited while Kid ate the rest of the cold soup.

"What's in there..?" He felt so much better already, that couldn't be natural. Law smirked. "I may have added a few extra indigents." Kid nodded, having guessed that much. The dark haired pirate got up and put his book back to the shelf. "Guess a shower will do you good. Where the bathroom is, you should know, right?"

Kid shot him an evil look for the comment, but was grateful for the offer. He felt rather sticky and shower sounded like something out of heaven at the moment. "I'll drop by my crew for a few minutes. Towels are in the cupboard under the sink." And then he was gone.

The red-haired male made his way to the bathroom, this time actually looking at it. It was rather big, bearing in mind they were on a small submarine. But Law was the captain, after all. Kid stepped into the shower, enjoying the feeling the warm water left on his skin.

Recalling what he could remember from the evening he began musing over Law's behavior. When his thoughts arrived at the surprising turn of events in the morning, blood rushed to his middle. A muttered curse left his lips when he looked down onto his hardening member. Exactly what he didn't need now.

Hadn't he known better, he would have believed that Law somehow felt something similar for him as he did for the black haired captain. But that would be a little too good to be true. They were pirates; good luck wasn't one of their best abilities. With one exception maybe: Monkey D. Luffy.

Shaking his head, he focused on the problem at hand. His erection was rock hard by now and the picture of Law's devil smirk was fuel to his flame. Wrapping his finger around his length, Kid tried not to think too much about what he was doing here. For a moment he considered what would happen if the other captain would come back now. However this only added more heat.

A suppressed moan left his lips. Leaning his metal arm against the wall, Kid closed his eyes. Law's smirking face ghosted through his mind. Biting down on his bottom lip, he tried to prevent any sound from escaping him.

Over the noise of the water and the sound of his own blood rushing through his veins, Kid didn't hear the door of the cabin open.

Law closed the door, locking it. He didn't want to be interrupted in this. But he couldn't know how easy it would be. Walking over to the open bathroom door, he opened his mouth to say something but the words never left his lips.

The glass cabin of his shower was partially filmed over. Nevertheless there was no doubt about what Kid was doing. Law smirked. This was going to be so much fun. Carefully he stepped a little closer, getting a better view on the naked body. Unconsciously he licked his lips. Kid was just hot. Law had to admit he had been a little shocked by the metal arm that grew out of Kid's left shoulder. Though it wasn't particularly nice to look at, it fit the red haired man quite well.

The red hair was flat against Kid's head. The other pirate had his eyes squeezed shut, biting his bottom lip. The ragged breathing made it obvious that he was already close, his hand giving away the remaining. Law felt himself harden at the sight.

At the same time, he felt a little sting of worry. He didn't doubt that he had a certain effect on the other pirate, but he couldn't be sure that _this_ was because of him. Then a whispered 'Law' left Kid's lips and the dark haired male felt a rush of relieve run through his body. Focusing on Kid's face he noticed the suddenly pained expression.

Law frowned. Hopefully the other wasn't going to throw up again. Having the moment ruined by the same thing twice would suck. Silently he undressed and stepped over to the shower. The most difficult thing was now to get in there without Kid noticing him. "Room" The whispered words caused a blue sphere to appear around his hand. "Shambles" The dark haired captain changed positions with a few water drops and was inside the shower.

Leaning closer to Kid he wrapped an arm around the taller male. Kid flinched and tried to yank free, not knowing who was there behind him. "Need a hand, Eusstas-ya?" Law whispered, his words only barley audible over the swooshing of the water. The red haired pirate froze. "Law…?"

It wasn't a real question. It was obvious that it was the captain of the Heart pirates that stood behind him. Momentarily Kid couldn't figure how the other had gotten behind him without any sound and taking the current situation in account, he had bigger problems.

Kid wondered if Law would kill him now. That's what he would do with an enemy jerking off in his shower. The long fingers that wandered southwards along his body let him hope for something else.


	3. Who's top now?

And here we go.

After the rather nasty cliffhanger in the last chapter, here comes the fanservice!

**Disclaimer:** The hotties belong to Oda still.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He gasped when Law reached his rock hard erection and started to rub his thumb over the tip, spreading the precum. "Law… What?" The dark haired chuckled and bit his neck. Licking over the maltreated flesh he whispered into Kid's ear. "I intend to continue where you interrupted us earlier."<p>

A light blush crept on Kid's cheeks, when being reminded of the stupid coincidence. But Law quickly got him back to the here and now. The long fingers around his manhood sure were enough to keep him focused. Kid let his head fall back onto Law's shoulder.

He had wanted this for a long time. Though he had always imagined that he would take the lead, this felt just too good to do anything about the current roles. He would top in the end, that was all that counted.

He let out a stuttered breath when Law used the chance and began sucking on his exposed neck. The same moment the dark haired captain began to lazily stroke his length, earning suppressed moans. Kid gritted his teeth at the torturing slow moves. He arched into the touch, partially loosing the contact to Law's warm skin. But damn, he needed to do something about the speed. The strong and slow strokes were amazing, but they would lead nowhere.

Law chuckled behind him, wrapping his other arm around him and pressing him back against his body. "Don't be hasty, Eustass-ya. We got plenty of time…" Oh damn! A low moan escaped him. The dark-haired captain had moved his other hand from his hips to his nipples. The teasing on his hard cock had slowed down some more, driving him crazy.

With experienced hands he rubbed over the sensitive flesh. "Damn you, Law. Stop this." That bastard even did what he was told. Just not in the way Kid would have hoped. The movement on his hot length stopped completely and the slender fingers gave up the teasing, resting casually on his chest.

Law licked along Kid's neck, biting and sucking. The redhead knew exactly that he was looking for some week spot and tried his best not to give any away. But his neck was very sensitive and in his current state almost every touch was arousing him even more. O damn that pirate; damn him. And then Law found it: Soft skin, right below his earlobe. A guttural moan escaped him and he felt the other pirate smirk against his skin.

Law's hands didn't move an inch; he just sucked on the redhead's neck. Kid panted; sure that he would get a lovely hickey. Thanks god did his coat have a high collar… The other captain licked over his neck, nibbling on his week spot some more. And then Kid realized. "You bastard! You seriously expect me to beg for this?"

He felt the low chuckle vibrate through Law's body and knew he was right. "I don't expect you to, I know you will." Oh damn, damn, damn! Licking over the reddened skin, the dark haired male restarted the slow stoking. And deep down Kid knew that he would beg, not now. But at some point he would.

Law pressed his body closer to the other man's. Kid's shoulders were broad and Law could easily fit his whole frame behind him. He added a little more pressure to his careful stokes, earning a hiss in return. Oh he would make the red haired man beg; and soon.

He let go of Kid's chest and moved his hand up. He touched the other man's neck and jaw, following the bone to the ear; then back down, taking a slightly higher course to Kid's lips. He pressed his fingers against the dark painted lips.

Of course Kid refused to open them, but a few fast strokes with his other hand and with a low moan the redhead parted his lips. Law slid his fingers between them, tracing along the gritted teeth. "Open. Fighting against me will not bring you anywhere."

To his surprise, Kid obeyed, meeting his fingers with a wet tongue. He started sucking and Law intensified the touches on Kid's hot length. This felt good. He would have to be careful not to lose his control. It would ruin his plan. And Law was well aware that if he would change the plan, this would be a one and only.

He had seen the longing in Kid's eyes yesterday. It had become more and more apparent with every glass of booze he ordered the other. But Law also knew that if he were boring, Kid would lose his interest in him after this. And this was why he needed Kid to beg. He needed the other pirate to be so desperate for his touches that it would last longer than today. Kid had to remember that he could give him something that no one else could. He needed to remember that Law was different.

Law withdrew his fingers from the hot mouth and moved them down along the red-haired's spine to his ass. For a second Kid struggled against his grip and tried to prevent him from what he planned.

The black haired man bit down on Kid's neck. He rubbed over the tip of the throbbing cock and Kid's struggle stopped. He was too busy moaning and panting. Without any further warning, Law pushed a first finger in, eliciting a slightly pained hiss from the other.

Law's eyes went wide. O damn, he never considered this possibility. Though he could have guessed it. Carefully he began to move his finger, all the while distracting the other pirate with soft stokes. When he felt Kid relax he inserted a second finger. "Sorry Eustass-ya. I should have known better." Law kissed the others neck, wandering down along the spine.

He moved his fingers gently, searching for that spot. He felt Kid tense once more. He began pushing in a little rougher, simultaneously picking up speed with his other hand. When the fist cry pearled from Kid's lips, Law knew that he had found the prostate.

He began scissoring his fingers to widen the entrance and prepare Kid for what was about to come. Then withdrew them, earning a disappointed moan. His movement on the other's erection slowed down once more and the sound now coming from Kid was almost an imploration already.

Law had him where he wanted him. All thoughts of leading this game they shared were gone. The only thing he wanted was more. He needed more. Oh damn… "Law, please…" It was a whisper and he hoped desperately that he wouldn't need to repeat.

Apparently not. The dark haired pirate pressed a little closer and now Kid could feel the other man's erection against his ass. Law kissed his neck and finally picked up the speed. Kid turned his head trying to see the other.

Beside the desperate need of release he longed for something else. He wanted to finally feel the other's lips on his; wanted to taste him. He had hoped that his hunger for everything the other was would end once he got closer to him. But it didn't. It got worse.

Law smirked at him, kissing his shoulder and neck, but not meeting his lips. And only moments later, Kid couldn't be bothered with it anymore. The dark haired pirate's other hand had snuggled back around his body and to his already hard nipples. Arching into the touch, Kid was torn between the need to meet Law's rhythm and feeling as much of the others body as possible.

He felt his abdomen tense, felt his orgasm roll closer. For a moment he thought Law wouldn't let him have his release. But he did. With a guttural cry he came, spreading his semen over the shower wall. Law supported him when his knees gave away and he was on the verge of sinking to the floor. With one hand Law kept him upright, with the other he turned the water off. Kid hadn't even realized that it had still been on. Law opened the shower door and grabbed for the towel. Gently he wrapped the soft fabric around Kid's body.

In the end, Kid couldn't remember how they got from the bathroom to the bed but they were there now. He felt the comforting warmth of the blanked being wrapped around them both, Law cuddling close to him. He wrapped an arm around the other, pulling him closer. "Bastard…", he murmured. Law smirked. "Why?"

"Because I know exactly that this isn't over. And nevertheless you let me get comfortable and warm and tired before you start the next round." The other pirate laughed lightly and rolled over him. "Then we leave the recovery and get on to the next step."

When Law started to place butterfly kisses on his collarbone, Kid's eyes fluttered close. He sighed. The surgeon was so careful, so gentle. It almost felt as if this meant more to Law than a one-night stand. Could this be more than simple lust?

When Law reached his nipple, licking and biting the sensitive flesh there, Kid's last coherent thoughts slipped away. He felt himself harden once more. What had happened to him taking the lead back somewhere? What had happened to his ever-present pride? Was he really going to lose his virginity to a man they called the Surgeon of Death?

Law bit his nipple a little more forcefully before wandering further south and Kid realized that he indeed would. And somehow he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Not with Law's hot breath so close to his hard shaft. He dared to look down and met the other's eyes. Then the dark haired pirate look away, focusing on the throbbing cock. He kissed the tip and licked away the precum and then all the way down Kid's length.

Kid's eyes closed once more. This was beyond anything he had felt so far. He had had other men before, and other blowjobs. But this was so different. A shiver went down his spine when Law's warm lips left. It took Kid a moment to come back from the blissful nothingness his conscious had been drifting in.

He opened his eyes and met Law's gaze.

Carefully Law searched the other's eyes for a sign. No fear, that was good. He positioned himself, his tip touching Kid's entrance. And now there was something like fear in the red haired's eyes. Law was sure that the other would never admit it. But losing your virginity was something special even for badassed pirates. And the surgeon knew that it would hurt Kid.

In the attempt to distract Kid from what he would do he placed soft kisses on his chest. When the other pirate lifted his metal hand Law met it with his own. His naturally slender hands looked tiny and fragile on the large metal fingers. He let his hand wander over the cold metal, knowing fully well that Kid wouldn't be able to feel it.

A quick glance at the other's face showed him that the caressing touch meant something to the red-haired nevertheless. Kid looked at him, meeting his gaze. Leaning up, Kid captured Law's lips. And this time the surgeon didn't avoid the contact. He met the painted lips in a tender kiss, sighing lowly.

He had wanted to kiss Kid from the moment he entered the shower. Or even before. But he had to wait. Besides, he thought while deepening the kiss, this was a good distraction. Pressing softly against the entrance he found that he could enter quite easily. But as soon as Kid registered what he was doing, he tensed.

Law stopped his movement and just continued kissing the redhead. Carefully Kid placed his metal arm on Law's shoulder, making the surgeon flinch. The metal was oddly cold against his skin but warmed up quickly when Kid rested his fingers there. Their lips never parted and Law smiled into the kiss.

He felt Kid relax and pushed in further, burying himself fully in the other man. The redhead tensed once more, almost driving Law over the edge with it. Dear god, he needed his release and he needed it soon. Kissing Kid's neck he began to move.

Law found that sensitive spot again. His liking on the soft skin made Kid gasp, a shiver running through his body. The surgeon carefully picked up speed, trying to find the other's sweet spot again. The uncontrolled tremor and the guttural moan was enough to let him know.

Kid met his rhythm now, thrusting his hips down to meet Law's every move. The dark haired captain buried his face in the crock of Kid's neck, panting. He wouldn't last long anymore. Kid was incredibly tight and Law had been waiting for this far too long.

He brought a hand between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around Kid's hard shaft once more. It only took a few strokes, a gentle rubbing over the tip and Law felt the other clench around him. Kid came and took Law along.

The dark haired rode his orgasm out, Kid's name somewhere between his brain and his lips. He withdrew himself from the other, collapsing beside the redhead. Kid stared at the ceiling for a while, not moving. The stillness freaked Law out. He began doubting his plan. If this hadn't worked, he would be screwed.

He had known that his plan had one weakness. Even if he didn't manage to bind Kid to him, he would be lost himself nevertheless. Kid had lingered in the back of his mind ever since they fist met. Law had followed the little news coming from the New World. Briefly he remembered how worried he'd been when there hadn't been any news on the red haired captain for over nine month. He was not stupid. He knew exactly what he felt for the other.

And there lay the weakness of his plan. If Kid didn't feel anything for him now, if this remained a one-night-stand, Law knew he would be fucked up. He had given a little too much for this. High gambling wasn't really his cup of tea, but with Kid you hardly had another chance. You could either go all in, or quit.

Law shot a quick glance to Kid. The other still hadn't moved. But upon noticing Law's look, he lifted his good arm and pulled the surgeon closer to his body. Surprised, Law found himself in a warm embrace only seconds later. Deciding that for the moment his plan and everything else could wait he closed his eyes.

Not knowing if this would be the last time they were so close, Law thought that he could as well enjoy it. Cuddling up against the other he grabbed for the blanket and drew it over them. Just before he drifted to sleep he felt the cool touch of Kid's metal hand brush against his shoulder.

Kid lay awake for a while, feeling the comfortable warmth of the other's body against his. Holding his left hand up in front of his face he remembered Law's careful touch. He couldn't feel it and therefore shouldn't be sure Law had really been gentle. But he had seen it. He was sure he had. The other had looked at his hand as if it really belonged to him.

Ever since he had lost his arm he had had the nagging feeling that his metal arm wasn't really a good replacement. It had always felt a little out of place. And sure as hell it scared away a damn lot of people. But Law seemed different. Could it really be that the surgeon had just accepted the arm as part of him? Could it be that he saw the cold metal as something that fit with the rest of Kid's body?

He wouldn't find out if he didn't ask. Though this lead only to another problem. What was now? He had hoped he could escape the submarine after taking a shower. When Law had _interrupted_him and done all those things with him… A small sigh escaped him, sounded unheard through the room.

Kid had hoped to be able to get away from Law as soon as the other man fell asleep. But then he had wrapped his arm around him and now he couldn't move, because he feared he would wake the other up. But he needed to get out of here. He would be kicked out afterwards anyways. So now why should he not leave the place with some more grace, trying to keep the last remains of his pride?

Not only had Law topped him, no. He had also successfully taken his virginity. Losing your virginity in a one-night-stand was not particularly nice. Sure, he had done it to various other people before. But only now did he understand the tears some of them had shed the next morning, driving him mental with their crying.

He felt like crying. But he wouldn't of course. He was Eustass 'Captain' Kid! And Eustass Kid didn't cry. And for sure not over something as stupid as losing his virginity to the man he… Sighing a little louder this time Kid decided to sleep. Before his mind could come up with more creepy ideas. He didn't feel anything other than lust for the man in his arm. He couldn't…

* * *

><p>Fanservice over and out.<p>

I hope you liked it.

Originally the story was made up of hardly anything more than this chapter. Then I though that I prefered to have at least a little story around.

Which made up three chapters. _Now_ I have another two chapters to go.. XDD

Read & Review, please - Thanks


	4. We All Knew

Not a lot to say about this one.

**Disclaimer: **otties still belong to Oda, sadly...

**Warning: ** hate to say this, but we have a little OOC here...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the door woke Law. He was still cuddled up against Kid, the other pirate obviously not bothered by the noise. Carefully he got up and freed himself from the warm embrace.<p>

He opened the door just far enough to look out. Bepo stood there, giving him a worried look. Law sighed. "What's up?" "It's time for dinner. And you should be eating something." The captain shook his head. "I'll grab something from the kitchen later tonight. Don't worry." The polar bear nodded and walked away.

Closing the door, Law planned to go back to bed and into Kid's arms. Though when turning around he discovered that Kid was awake. The red-haired man sat in the bed, looking at Law with cold eyes.

His stomach clenched. Looks like his plan didn't work. Putting his mask back on, he walked over to the bed. He had planned to kick the other out and then hide in his cabin until the heartache eased a little. But instead he sat down on the edge of his bed, back turned to Kid, his face buried in his hands. What should he do… He didn't want the other captain to leave, but he had no choice. His plan had failed and left him with the pieces of his broken heart. He felt Kid move behind him, heard the rustle of the bed sheet. For a short moment he thought the other captain would touch him, but of course he didn't.

Moving aside, he let the redhead climb out of the bed. Watching Kid gather his cloths and disappear into the bathroom once more was pure pain. Law felt his body tense while he did his best to keep control. This was going to be so much worse than he had imagined.

Focusing his gaze on the closed bathroom door, he sighed. He had known it was high gambling. He just didn't expect to loose. Forcing some control over his body he walked over to his cupboard and picked some fresh cloths. He had to keep his cold and lazy façade at least until he was sure that Kid was off and wouldn't discover his weakness.

He ended up with his usual jeans and a dark hoodie that was too big for him and that he usually only put on when he got ill (e. g. had a hangover and couldn't be bothered with anything.) And to be fair, he felt worse than he ever had after a night of drinking. This was going to last much longer than a simple headache and a bit of feeling sick.

Seemingly impassive he watched Kid come out of the bathroom. It seemed to him that the red-haired pirate held his gaze for a little too long for it to be only a coincidence. But then the moment was gone and he put it aside as something he had only imagined. The next moment Kid was out of the door, leaving Law behind.

The Surgeon of Death didn't move for a long time. And maybe he would still have sat there the next morning if not for Penguin walking into his cabin. His nakama didn't even knock; he just stepped in and closed the door behind.

Law looked up, his eyes red. He hadn't even realized that tears were running down his cheeks before Penguin brushed them away gently. "This was a bad plan, captain. Really." "You knew..?" "Of course we did. All of us." And with this he pulled his captain in a comforting embrace. Law was silent, not a word or a sob left his lips, while tears ran down his cheeks.

Penguin gently laid the exhausted captain into the bed, tugging the blanked over the trembling body. The silent suffering was hard to look at and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could stand up. Leaving his captain alone in this state was technically out of question, but he had to get himself some dinner.

He already knew that he would have to stay all night in the captain's cabin and he certainly didn't plan to do so without anything to eat. Just when he was getting up, Law's fingers grabbed for his overall and held him back. No word left the surgeon's lips still and Penguin was rather sure that it would stay like this for a while.

Sighing he sat back down, knowing fully well that he had to stay here, no matter how hungry he felt. Three more days, he thought. Three more days and we can leave this island and try to escape everything that is Eustass Kid.

The pirate didn't necessarily dislike the red-haired captain. But he felt that his captain wouldn't get any better as long as he was so close to the magnet man. To distract himself (and to keep the boredom away) Penguin grabbed for the book Law had been reading earlier this day.

He had only barely made it through the first third and about half of the night when a soft knock on the door interrupted him. Being very sure that it was too early for breakfast yet, he started at the door expectantly.

After a short moment, Shachi opened and looked into the room. "Thought you might want to go to sleep. I'll take over the rest of the night." He would never admit it, but secretly Penguin was more than relieved. He needed a little more sleep than Law and Shachi. Though he sometimes believed their sleeping habits were based on some kind of weird disease that just hadn't reached him yet. When Shachi had first come on board, he had slept at least nine hours per night, if he could get them. The longer he stayed on the submarine, the less sleep he seemed to need though.

Yanking his overall free form his captain's grip, Penguin got up and stretched. His back hurt from sitting in a rather unhealthy position for such a long time and his eyes were itching. He shouldn't be reading in dim light.

A few miles away, Kid slammed the door to his cabin shut. Everything in him screamed to turn around and run back to the other captain. But Law apparently didn't want him. It couldn't have been more obvious. The dark eyes had literally screamed at him to get the fuck out of the submarine as fast as possible.

Pain ripped through him. In agony he started destroying his furniture, crashing wood with bare fist. He wanted this to stop. He needed this to stop. He head was spinning from the pain of being rejected by the other captain. He didn't know what would have happened if he had never slept with the dark-haired man. Maybe he would have come over the constant longing. Maybe he would have come over the constant _pull_.

He sunk to his knees, gripping his hair with his human hand. This had to stop. How should he properly lead his crew in this state? Let alone fight. Kid had hoped, _wished_, that his ever-present longing for the other would fade once he had had him. But instead his need to touch the other man had only become stronger. Only Law's gentle touches and his passionate kisses were able to ease the pain a little. He wanted to feel these warm fingers again. Wanted to see him touch the metal arm ever so lightly.

When he had realized the longing wouldn't fade, the red-haired captain had dared to hope for something more, for some similar feelings coming from the surgeon. Kid hadn't expected Law to be so gentle and caring. His body hardly hurt. Yes he had hoped. And it was this hope that came back now, ripping his heart open.

Killer entered his room without knocking. Behind his mask, he raised an eyebrow. This looked worse that everything he had imagined when hearing the crashing noises coming from the captain's cabin. "What happened?" Kid whirled around, a mad gleam in his eyes, the face a mask of pain. Killer knew instantly that he had to be careful.

His captain was kneeling in the middle of the room, surrounded by the remains of his furniture. His red hair looked messy and stood off in all directions (more than usually). The look in Kid's eyes was a mixture of pain and madness, one caused by the other, going deep. Killer felt his heart clench. He hated to see his captain as vulnerable as he was now. And Kid was vulnerable. One could kill him with a single blow and he might not even mind it.

Stepping closer he offered his captain a hand and lead him over to the bed, the only piece of furniture that had survived the captain's rage. They sat down and Killer took off his mask. He hardly ever showed his face, but today he needed his captain to see his eyes because he needed him to see the feelings there. If Kid thought that his second in command might be lying to him, the blond would be screwed.

The other clenched and unclenched his metal fist, staring at the cabin floor without seeing it. His red eyes were dark. Hadn't it been Kid beside him, the Massacre Soldier wouldn't have been surprised to see him crying. And to tell the truth, in this one special case he wouldn't be surprised if his captain would start crying.

"Kid, just tell me." Clenching his metal fist once more the red-haired met Killer's eyes. "I would have given him everything. Damn I even did… But afterwards he was back to his usual self. Cold, bored…" Killer needed a moment to truly understand his captain's words. Kid could see realization dawn on his second in command's face. The guy was just a little to fast when combining things. Killer's next words cut through him like one of his crescent shaped blades. "You love him"

It was not a question. And Kid didn't bother saying anything. He didn't want to admit it. Cause if he said it out loud, the pain would only get worse. If he pretended to hate the other pirate, maybe he could patch up his broken heart with the feeling of hate. He didn't believe it for even a second.

The redhead couldn't bother to hide his feelings anymore. Not today. Maybe tomorrow again. He knew that his first mate could read him better than ever at the moment. But he just couldn't bring himself to care. He would care again tomorrow. He would hide his feelings again tomorrow.

Killer put a reassuring hand on Kid's shoulder and forced him to lie down. "Sleep, captain. Tomorrow, the world will look different." Tomorrow, he though, the earth would be whipped clean from that scum that had dared to break his captain's heart.

He was just getting up, when Kid's metal hand held him back. "Don't…" Raising an eyebrow he looked down on the red-haired man. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't go and kill him." He snarled. Killer knew it wasn't a good idea to provoke his captain at the moment. Kid was far too fragile and could probably flip out completely any minute.

"You know…" The other murmured the words into the pillow, apparently a little embarrassed with the truth. Normally Kid would kill anyone who even dared to look at him strangely. But not today, not with Trafalgar Law. Killer sat back down and sighed. "Promise me you will not go and hurt him Killer."

These words were spoken more clearly now, as his captain had lifted his head from the bed and now looked at his second in command with a determined look. "Ok, ok. I won't go out and hunt the fucker down." He said, silently adding a 'not today at least'.

The blond waited for Kid to fall asleep. His captain seemed exhausted and not ready to move even an inch anymore. Probably a good night's sleep would help him, though Killer seriously doubted it. He had long suspected that his captain had feelings for the other pirate. But he would never have guessed they went so deep.

Possibly the events of the last twenty-four hours had somewhat influenced this. Probably deepening the feelings. Sighing he brushed a strand of fiery red hair from Kid's face. He would go and kill Law. Not today, maybe not tomorrow. He had to take care of his captain first. But as soon as he was sure he could leave Kid's side for a few short moments he would do so. And then he would find Law's cursed submarine and kill him.

Killer knew that technically this was his fault entirely. He had known that Law was in the bar he led Kid into. He had known his captain had feelings for the other. But he believed that Law felt at least something similar for Kid. The way he had stared at them in town the day before gave away everything. Apparently, Killer was wrong. He was never wrong. After sailing with Kid for such a long time, he could figure people out within the blink of an eye. Being on the sea with the redhead had taught Killer how to read people's faces even when they casually hid their feelings behind a mask of aggressiveness and anger. Or coolness and boredom.

When he was sure Kid was asleep, the blond put his mask back on and left the cabin. He felt the urge to leave the ship and go straight to the yellow submarine. But he had promised it, right? Grumbling he made his way to the kitchen and opened the small cupboard beside the fridge. He really didn't feel like eating and a big glass of Whiskey would do him good. If he was a bit lucky, he would even calm down a little.

Shachi woke when someone opened the door to the captain's cabin. Looking behind him quickly, he was relieved to see his Law still sleeping. He looked over at the door where Penguin stood with a tray. Even from this distance Shachi could smell the coffee. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Penguin placed the tray on the floor beside Shachi's feet and sat down. Yawning he looked at the other pirate. "How do ya feel?" The man also known as Casquette smirked humorlessly. "Like crap." His nakama smirked and picked up his cup from the floor. "I brought something for the captain, but…"

"We'll let him sleep as long as he can. It will be bad enough when he wakes up."

The two couldn't know that Law hadn't fallen asleep at all during the night. He lay awake all night, thinking about Kid. Hadn't it been so dark in the room during the night, Penguin or Shachi would maybe have seen his open eyes that stared into the far end of his dark cabin.

But they hadn't. And somewhere deep down, Law was glad they didn't. He may be hurt beyond anything he could ever have imagined, but these were his nakama. He wanted to at least try and not make them worry even more. Kid's picture popped up in his mind for what felt like the millionst time in the last few hours and the surgeon felt his body tremble in response.

Holding on tightly to the blanked he tried to relax. He took a calming breath. Or at least he tried to. Immediately he took in the well-known smell of a certain redhead and Law briefly wondered whether it would hurt him more to get rid it or let it linger a little longer. Kid's own personal smell clung to his bed sheets as if the red devil was up to mock him even from afar. Laugh at him for his foolish weakness.

"Captain, are you awake?" Penguin's whispered words gave him the chance to let his eyes flutter open and look at his nakama with a gaze that should look like he just woke up the very moment. Though with the dark circles under his eyes this shouldn't have been too much of an issue. Focusing on Shachi's face he raised an eyebrow, acting as if he had no clue where the other man came from in the first place.

"I took over the second half of the night shift". Law nodded and continued to look at them puzzled. "I don't need a babysitter if that's the intention." Penguin just smirked at him. "I have to inform you captain, we have a different point of view in this matter." Somehow Law managed to answer the smirk with a humorless laugh and despite the desperation that clung to him like Kid's smell to his pillow; he felt his moode light up the tiniest little bit. He knew it wouldn't last long, but for now he felt a bit _better._

Shachi emptied his cup and stood up. "I'll get a few hours sleep and then go to town with Bepo to fill the supplies. That ok, captain?" Law nodded absentmindedly and his nakama guessed that he could as well have said he would climb to the crows nest to find out if he could learn to fly by jumping down from there.

Penguin held a cup out to Law and the captain grabbed it, but didn't drink. "Captain. You need to at least drink something. It doesn't help anyone if you weaken to the point where you can't fight anymore. We plan to leave in two days!" Another nod that didn't say anything.

Shoving the cup upwards lightly, Penguin tried to force Law to at least take one sip. And his captain obeyed, emptying the cup in one long drag. His nakama sighed and took the cup back. Then he walked over to his captain's bookshelf and grabbed a new book.

As well as his captain, Penguin and Shachi had read every single of the standard books Law owned at least once. But the pirate had decided that he wouldn't read the same book twice within twenty hours…

* * *

><p>Yes, I know.. OOC.<p>

But I want to squeeze the plot. I never wanted to have a long story about them. Though I have a longer story planned. Not yet written, but planned!

Though I quite like the part where Kid's going crazy. Most IC available in here...

**Read & Review ****please - Thanks!**


	5. Of Course Not

First of all: Sorry for the delay!

I went out with friends yesterday and the state in which I came back... Well. let's say I wasn't exactly sober anymore and even writing the Autor's note might have proven to be a problem.

But I'm only a little more than half a day late on it, so I hope you guys survived it.

**Disclaimer: **All Oda's still... But I desperately need to get a hold on Law...

**Warning: **Possible OOC, kitsch, fluff

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Law spent the following day in his cabin only moving out of his bed to go to the toilet. Besides being worried, Penguin and Shachi got increasingly annoyed. But neither nice talking nor shouting did anything to change his behavior.<p>

Shachi opened the cabin door, carrying lunch for three people. "It's not like I believe he would actually eat!" The murmured words made Penguin smirk. It was true, though. "Where is he?" Penguin's smirk widened. "I forced him to take a shower."

The surprised look made the pirate laugh. But he didn't need to answer. Bepo stumbled out of the bathroom, socked in soap water. Law followed after him, throwing a big white towel at the polar bear. The captain was rubbing his hair dry with another towel. Shachi sighed when he saw that the dark haired man was wearing the large black hoodie again.

Falling back into bed, Law completely ignored the food that was placed beside him.

His nakama had left his cabin a few minutes ago and he was alone for the first time in more than twenty-four hours. The darkness in the corners of his room, the quickly fading smell of Kid and his lack of sleep let Law tremble. He felt cold inside. "One more day…" He murmured and didn't know if he should be happy or not. Deep inside he had hoped Kid would come back. Every single minute he had wished the other captain would come back for him.

But of course he didn't. For the hundreds time he felt tears burn in the corner of his eyes. He willed them away and sat up. He knew that his body needed food. And he could see that the cook had done his best to prepare something that he would actually eat.

He grabbed for the plate and forced himself to swallow a few spoons of the stew. Law's hands trembled and he realized that he would need to return to regular eating schedule. He had grown extremely week. Putting the plate back to the floor he lay down on his bed once more and inhaled deeply, desperately trying to catch Kid's smell.

Kid's nakama were currently working under Killer's command. Their captain was still hiding in his cabin and wouldn't let anyone close. The masked pirate let his gaze wander over the stock that his fellow crewmembers had bought that day and sighed. It would have been easier if he could have gone with the rest of the crew and observe what they bought.

But leaving his captain's side was nothing to be discussed. Kid was eating if he forced him to. He drank, but would refuse anything that didn't contain alcohol. And as Killer wouldn't let him have that, he was served soup. The red head hated it. But he obeyed, knowing full well that his second in command was right about what he said.

Rubbing his neck he gave the waiting cabin boy a quick debrief on what was still needed in the stock. It was the third time they were going through the supplies now and Killer was slowly losing his temper. Weren't these idiots able to at least fill the stock properly? It was their third try after all… the THIRD!

Shaking his head the Massacre Soldier decided to grab some paperwork and join his captain again. Kid hadn't left his room since he arrived the night before and Killer didn't get a chance to slip away for long yet. He hadn't given up on his plan though. He would get Law. And he would let him pay.

Sitting down on Kid's bed he started to go through the financials. It would only result on a first draft, but it was a start. Killer felt his captain's gaze in his back but didn't react. He was well aware that the redhead knew him well enough to guess what he was planning. Killer knew that he would betray his captain the moment his sword would slice through Trafalgar's flesh. But he had to do it nevertheless.

Only a little more than two hours later he risked a quick glance at his captain. Kid was sound asleep, gripping his blanked tightly as if not to lose the comforting warmth. Killer stood up and left the ship, heading straight for the place where the yellow submarine of that bastard anchored. He would make him pay. No one was allowed to hurt his captain!

He reached the place quickly, running the few miles to his destination. When standing right in front of the yellow ship, the men on watch had already spotted him a while ago, and a white bear emerged from the inner room. "What do you want?" Forcing his voice to stay calm, Killer answered: "I need to see your captain." Another member of the Heart pirates stepped onto the main deck and looked down at him coldly. "I think your captain already caused enough damage. We do not wish to have any more of you bastards on our ship."

Killer was ready to fight his way through to Trafalgar Law but hesitated. "What do you mean?" The man's icy glanced focused on Killer. He was thinking hard about this that much was obvious. A few whispered words later he jumped down from the ship, now standing in front of Killer.

He was smaller than the blond and Killer had to look down to meet his eyes. "I highly doubt that _my_ captain caused any damage. Or has your captain retreated to his cabin and won't allow anyone to come near him?"

Killer's jaw dropped when the other pirate nodded. "He's hiding in his cabin and crying his eyes out. Thanks for asking…" The cold sarcasm in the last words was obvious, but the blond was more interested in the first sentence. "Why would he do that?"

The smaller pirate rolled his eyes at him. "As if I'd tell you. You're my enemy. And at the current state of my captain I'd really like to slaughter every single one of your crew. What do you want? Spit it out or leave." Killer took a deep and calming breath. This was so typical. Damn pirate, he thought, ignoring for a moment the fact that he was one too and acted exactly the same.

Calming breathing didn't help, so he grabbed the smaller man by the collar of his overall and lifted him into the air without any difficulty. "Because of you're _captain,_ Kid is nothing like himself anymore. And as I know he would never fucking hurt Trafalgar I'll let him pay instead. I don't care what his state. I wouldn't even give a shit if he's already half dead. I will kill him."

"I'd love to see you trying." An exhausted voice from behind said. Law merely looked like a ghost of his usual self. The dark circles around his eyes were deeper than normal, the eyes red and swollen. Nevertheless he held a tight grip on his long sword. "Let Penguin go. He's got nothing to do with this."

Upon the sight the captain gave, Killer really released the other pirate. His brain was working, quickly combining the various hints he had. Could it be that… "I only got one question. And I'll beat the answer out of you if I have to." Law just raised an eyebrow. Killer snarled. "You'll have to get a little closer."

Law smirked coldly. "And come in the range of your swords? Not going to happen." He had only come out of his cabin because Shachi had told him that Penguin was in trouble. And now he stood here, facing Kid's second in command. He was tired of all this. He just wanted to go back below deck and sleep until the ache in his heart would be gone.

When he saw Killer drop his swords he frowned. The blond really wanted to talk to him then… Jumping down to the ground he walked over to the other pirate, shoving Penguin out of the way in the process. He didn't want his nakama to get in between him and the Massacre Soldier. "Bring it on. And then we'll see if I answer."

"Do you love him?" It was only a whisper. Killer really didn't want the others to hear. But Law couldn't bother to even notice this little fact. His sword landed on the ground with a loud thud and his jaw dropped. He paled. "I… he…" Before he could form any proper sentence, Killer had sent him flying against the wall of his ship.

"Then why did you hurt him? Why let him give everything he has to you and then drop him?" Killer's voice was loud and filled with rage. "Why?" Bepo lifted Law back on his feet, the dark haired pirate standing on wobbling knees.

"It didn't mean anything to him. I was there, you moron. When he woke up his eyes were as cold as his metal hand. It didn't mean anything to him." Law wasn't sure anymore if he tried to convince Killer or suffocate his newly arising hope. He couldn't hope for a happy end. Never…

"It meant everything." The blond stated and took a step closer to Law. Bepo growled. Placing a hand on the bear's arm, Law made an unsure step towards Kid's second in command. "I wasn't just another one-night-stand then?" Law hardly dared to ask.

"I know what my captain is talking about when he tells me he gave you everything. He wouldn't give that to a one-night-stand. Besides… I've never heard of one who could top him." Law had at least the decency to blush a little. Killer smirked behind his mask. "Let's go."

And Trafalgar Law followed the other pirate through the dark night to Kid's ship; ignoring the worried looks his crew gave him. When the large boat came in sight, he stopped. There was no one to be seen, but he was sure that they had at least a few people on watch. Killer turned around. "What are you waiting for?"

"I doubt that he will want to see me. He isn't one to give you a second chance." The Surgeon of Death shrugged. He had had a little time to think about the whole situation while walking here and came to the conclusion that he should better turn around. Kid wouldn't forgive him. And he would somehow have to live with it. He should at least try to keep the remaining pride he had and go on. He owed that to his crew.

Killer sighed. "Of course he wants to see you. Don't act like a fucking schoolgirl and come onto the ship. I'm fed up with babysitting you. And Kid by the way. You can take that one over from now on." This caused a small smirk to appear on Law's features, though he still didn't move.

Shaking his head Killer walked away. Law just stood there and watched him leave. It was probably better this way. They were pirates. They both had high bounties on their head, were chased both by the marine and the bounty hunters. Other pirates were up for attacking them, hoping to get their own bounty up. They lived a dangerous life. Having relationships with other people, let alone other pirates made them vulnerable. They couldn't hope that the Marines wouldn't find out.

Law sighed and turned around. He had to go back. Tomorrow the Lockport would finally show them the way to the next island. And then he would hopefully not see the other pirate ever again. His heart screamed at the mere thought of this, but it couldn't be helped.

"Law…" The dark haired captain stopped dead in his tracks and partially turned to stare at him wide-eyed. Killer had literally dragged Kid out of the cabin and kicked him off the ship. And now the red-haired captain stood here, in the middle of the night, looking at Law.

He had to admit, Killer had been right. The surgeon didn't look particularly good. He was still wearing the dark hoodie and the jeans he had on when Kid left the yellow submarine. His face was pale and the dark shadows under his eyes were even worse than usual. Unsure Kid took a step into Law's direction.

He didn't know what to do or what to expect. The raven-haired pirate turned around completely and faced him. His eyes were still red and so Kid found that this statement of his second in command had been true too. With a few slow steps he came to a halt directly in front of the other. Only an arms length away, he could hear the other breathing. "Have you… Have you been crying?"

His voice was low. When Law shrugged, Kid had to admit that he hadn't really expected a different answer. He dared to step a little closer and saw Law's unsure look. "What's wrong?" The other captain shook his head, not knowing what to say. The redhead bent down, his lips almost touching the other. "Law…"

Kid was a little shocked when a tear ran down the other's cheek. Taking the slightly smaller pirate in his arms he held him close. "Law." He whispered the surgeon's name over and over again, afraid that the other might vanish into thin air if he didn't take care. He buried his face in the crook of Law's neck, taking in the comforting smell.

It felt like they stood there forever before Law gently pushed away. Kid had no intention of letting him go, but allowed him a little more space between them. He searched the other's eyes for anything that might help him. He didn't know what the other was up to now. Law didn't have his sword with him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't kill him right away. Kid didn't care. Law had everything he could give him anyways. So putting his life on the list wouldn't be a big change.

The Surgeon of Death raised a hand, gently caressing his cheek. Kid felt himself leaning into the warm touch automatically. He brought his human hand up to mirror Law's touch. The other captain closed his eyes sighing lightly. Kid had his metal arm still around the other's waist and for the first time he truly hated it. He couldn't feel anything with his left hand. And he wanted to feel the other so badly…

The cold metal in his back felt oddly reassuring. Law couldn't quite explain it, but he felt like this was exactly where he was supposed to be now. Opening his eyes again, he met Kid's gaze. There was so much he wanted the taller pirate to know, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

When Kid bent down once more, he held still, waiting for the other to capture his lips. The redhead stopped before their lips could meet. Law could see the doubt in the other's eyes. He knew he should say something, but he couldn't. Placing his free hand around Kid's waist he pulled the other closer again. Resting his head on the strong shoulder, Law let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He mover his other hand to rest on Kid's metal arm, stroking the cold metal softly. "You know that I don't feel this, right?", the red haired murmured. Law nodded. "But you like it." His voice was as low as Kid's. He felt the other pirate's heartbeat speed up. "Law..?"

"Hm?" The surgeon had turned his head and followed his fingers on the metal with his eyes. "Was… was it a one-night-stand for you?" He felt the red-haired captain tense when asking the question, as if dreading the answer. "No." And Kid relaxed. He hugged him a little tighter, Kid's nose pressed into the dark hair.

"That's good…" Law chuckled, pushing away a little so he could look Kid in the eyes. "So tell me, Mister Eustass, has the evil Surgeon of Death won you over?" A mischievous tone edged in his voice. Kid gave him a broad grin. "Only if you start calling me by my name."

"Kid…" Law whispered.

The word, so simple, sent a warm shiver down Kid's spine. He cupped Laws cheek with his human hand, carefully placing two metal fingers on the other side of the dark haired's face. Law smiled. And Kid bent down for a kiss. Capturing the soft lips with his he moved his right hand to the small of Law's back, pulling him closer.

The surgeon didn't seem to mind the touch of cold metal on his skin. He leaned into the touch, gently returning the kiss. Kid felt Law's hand sneak around his waist. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the slender fingers trailing along a long scar he had on his lower back.

Kid broke the kiss, giving the other captain a lopsided smirk. "You really don't seem to mind my scars. Or my arm." The last sentence had been a mere whisper. The redhead felt suddenly rather unsure about this little fact again. Law smiled softly and grabbed Kid's left hand. Placing a soft kiss in what would be his palm, he said. "Of course not."

"I love you, Law."

The four words made his heart race. Law felt a light blush cover his cheeks. What was he? Some fucking schoolgirl, he remembered Killer's words. "Let's go to your cabin, Kid." A lopsided smile was playing on his lips when he looked up at the other and the redhead lead him to his ship.

The night was still young and there was plenty enough time for Law to answer the unspoken question. And they both knew it.

* * *

><p>And this my friends is the end.<p>

'Changing Me' is herewith officially over!

Thank you all for reading and following this story!

Special Thanks go to: LaraLuvKakashi, meka18, Silverwoulf, Snowiki and Anonymous Fan. Your review's mean the world to me!

Another huge thank you goes to Fishy-Neko-Fangirl! I so desperately wanted to thank you for your reviews. They made me laugh and I really wanted to comment them... And as I couldn't do so, you get an extra thank you here and now! Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing 'Changing Me!'

**Read & Review please - Thanks!**

* * *

><p>For those who are interessted in more stuff from my side:<p>

Currently I'm still working on 'Always' my fem!Ace/Marco story.

Two more Kid/Law (or Law/Kid) stories are titles are 'I got your back' and 'December Fairytale'

_December Fairytale_ will be a High School AU. I plan to go for daily uploads, but shorter chapter (similar to 'Two and A Half Years Later'); starting December 1st.

_I got your back_ will be a longer story also with longer chapters. Timeline goes over two years, starting the day Kid and Law fist meet on Saboady Archipelago and going on until they meet again (and again and again) in the New World. Upload will start as soon as I have two or three chapters pre-written, weekly basis.

I also plan to write another Ace/Marco story, though I don't have a solid plot there yet. So this might come in the next year only.

I hope I will see some of you in another story again!


End file.
